


even with your scars

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't sue me, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Peter is 18 btw pedophilia is a no, Precious Peter Parker, Quentin Beck Is A Good Guy, Scar Worship, does this count as..., i ship this and i'm not sorry, oh and he has actual powers, this totally disregards Far From Home canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Quentin has lots of scars, but never talks about them. Peter just wants to know where he got them. He holds himself back from asking about them, but then he doesn't. He's quite happy with the results.





	even with your scars

Quentin had a lot of scars. Peter always wanted to touch them and ask about them, but he never did. The most he did was treat them gently when he and Quentin had sex. He assumed the scars were all from brave, heroic things Quentin had done. And he knew from personal experience that sometimes heroic things were bad memories to the hero. So he didn't ask. And Quentin didn't ask about Peter's scars, so it was fair. But, of course, Peter couldn't hold himself back.  
The two of them were laying in bed together, both naked and tired and blissed out from sex. Peter was pressed up close to Quentin's chest. He was face-to-face with a large scar across Quentin's torso, and he couldn't stop himself from touching it.  
"How'd you get this?" he asked tentatively.  
Quentin looked down at where Peter's hand was resting. His expression didn't change, so Peter was hopeful.  
"There was this villain on my Earth," Quentin explained, "He had claws on his suit. My Earth's Spider-Man, Billy, was down and about to get his stomach ripped open. But then I got in the way."  
"Did you beat the villain?" Peter questioned.  
Quentin nodded. "Billy got up and took him down. He saved my life."  
Peter hummed and pointed to a small collection of scars on Quentin's collarbone.  
"What about these?"  
Quentin chuckled. "I got attacked by a crow when I was flying."  
Peter snorted. "You're kidding."  
"I wish," Quentin replied, "Crows have sharp beaks."  
Peter laughed. "That's gotta be the lamest way to get a scar _ever_."  
"Well, actually..."  
For the next fifteen minutes, Quentin explained where all his scars had come from. He had one across his palm from cutting himself with a knife when he was washing dishes. There was a mess of scars on his right leg from getting mauled by a tiny but vicious dog. There was a long scar from his ankle to his thigh on his left leg that he'd gotten from his Earth's Scorpion. He had a burn scar on his back from the fire Elemental. And on and on it went, and Peter realized that more of Quentin's scars were from dumb mistakes than from battle. And then Quentin ran out of scars to talk about, and he started asking Peter about his.  
"What's this from?" Quentin asked, pointing to a small scar on Peter's cheekbone.  
"One of Vulture's wings cut me," Peter explained.  
"And this one?" Quentin questioned, his finger moving to a scar on Peter's chest.  
"I got stabbed," Peter admitted, "My Spider-Sense wasn't working then."  
Quentin worked his way through every single one of Peter's scars. He treated them all with care, no matter how small they were. And Peter felt safe and comforted, and it was the best thing he'd felt in a long time.  
"You're beautiful," Quentin murmured, "Absolutely gorgeous."  
"Even with my scars?" Peter asked, half-joking and half not.  
" _Especially_ with your scars," Quentin said, smiling fondly, "You're an angel."  
Peter almost purred.  
"You're gorgeous too," he told Quentin, "And I love you."  
Quentin looked pleased. "I love you too."  
Peter kissed Quentin softly and curled back up in his arms. He was warm, safe, content, and with the man he loved. Nothing could've been more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I had a debate with my friends over whether or not this counted as scar worship so please tell me your opinion in the comments. Feedback is appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
